The Snake In The Eagle's Nest
by Stereestar
Summary: Harry stalks the halls of Hogwarts on Halloween and discovers something new and someone new. Watch Harry with a smart and cunning Su Li take on the Trip-Wizard Cup. First fanfic too!


Snake Amongst the Eagle's Nest

Harry Potter stormed out of the Gryffindor common room in an absolute fury. Tears welled in the corner of his eyes as he stalked down the corridor.

'Not even one of them', he thought as he recalled their faces and voices. Some looking at him like he was nothing but pond scum. Others in a fury that _he _managed to be entered where they had failed. The twins acting like it was the grandest of pranks pulled at the school. Not a friendly face in the lot of them…well except perhaps Neville who had his usual state of being frozen whenever there was a stressful situation.

Worse of all were his 'best friends'. Ron all in a rage, in his face, spittle going everywhere going on and on about either 'how he had to be the center of attention' and 'how come he did not tell him before the drawing how to get his name into the cup'. Then there was Hermione, consoling Ron before he got into his rage, with a look of distrust, hurt and anger crossing her face. Gone was the look of caring and compassion that he had expected. 'Some friends indeed' he thought.

Once the _Brave Gryff _Ron finished his rant and the common room buzzed about kicking him out or banishing him or censuring him, Harry knew he needed to leave when not a single person came to his defense. 'Your house is like your family' he recalled the welcome from _Head of his House _Professor McGonagall. 'All they needed to do now is beat and lock him in the cupboard and they would be like my _family_' he thought distastefully.

While pausing between two suits of armor to see if anyone was following him, he mumbled to himself "halfway tempted to hex these two to pieces just to vent." With a laugh, he said "better yet I would love to beat these up with a cricket bat and work out my frustration."

That being said aloud, he suddenly heard stone moving between the two suits of armor. An archway that he had never seen, or heard of before, appeared leading to a narrowly lit path spiraling downwards. 'This is not on the map' he recalled. Curiosity got the better of him as he made the decision that this was better than the common room or anywhere else in the castle. Relief flooded him as the archway closed behind him as he entered and realized that he would not be followed.

After continuing downwards for a few minutes, the pathway leveled out. He soon discovered two rooms that reminded him of the quidditch locker rooms. Next on the path was a room full of various armor and shields, followed by a room of a variety of different antique weapons. 'Just what is this place? Did the school use to teach this stuff?' he pondered. Finally, he came upon a well-lit circular room that had to be fifty meters across with a domed ceiling. Other entrances were visible as well. But in the center of the room were two suits of armor. With a laugh, Harry realized that leaning up against one of the suits of armor was indeed a cricket bat.

"Wicked" he laughed while hefting the cricket bat in his hands, "I love magic." Gripping the bat, he swung it quickly into the chest of one of the suits. Liking the sound and the feel of the shock going up his arms, he quickly swung it at the suit's helmet while channeling his rage. He laughed wickedly as the helm went flying across the room. 'Oh well' he shrugged before attacking the other suit in the same manner and smiling as this helm too went flying away. With a savage glee, he quickly demolished the suit of armor until dented pieces were scattered around him before turning back to the other suit of armor.

"What the….." Harry said as he looked upon the fully restored suit. 'I thought I knocked that helm off' he thought before checking the other suit just to discover that it too had been fully restored. Like a bull in a china shop, Harry proceed to beat both suits of armor to pieces while cussing like a sailor at his situation while his magic and energy flared. Every time he knocked a helm for six, he pictured Malfoy's head inside as it went flying to the wall. 'One fucking normal year' was the most common refrain while cursing at everything from 'fuck Halloween' to the Dursleys to Snape to 'being a _leetle _boy' to 'friends' to 'dementors' to Moldyshorts to the Headmaster to his Head of House before collapsing to his knees in exhaustion while the tears he had been holding back started to finally fall. Letting his head drop, he looked at his hands realizing that they were a bleeding watery mess of popped blisters upon other blisters, stinging as his tears fell upon his palms.

Suddenly he heard the sound of wood hitting the floor and rolling towards himself. Seeing the rounded and tapered piece of wood, similar in length to the cricket bat, stop before him, he quickly looked up to find the source. From the entrance to his left, he saw someone leaning against the archway. Dressed in baggy black pants and similarly colored sleeveless t-shirt, stood a young Asian girl with short black hair.

"If you want to beat the crap out of these, you should either wear some gloves or use a baseball bat" gesturing to the other bat. "The problem with striking anything but a ball with a cricket bat is that unless you hit it flush it will twist and shred your hands if you do it long and hard enough" she said as she started to make her way over to him. "And considering how long, hard and out of control you were, I would say you probably shredded them pretty good. Let me take a look" as she knelt down in front of him.

Holding his hand front of her, she winced at the mess he had made of them. "That has to hurt" she said while inspecting them both. "I know a spell to heal these up just as good as one of Madame Pomfrey's salves without the sting and disparaging looks" she whispered while looking into his eyes. Harry realized that she was almost pleading with him to let her help. With a nod of his head, Harry watched as she pulled out her wand and cast a spell on each hand while whispering the incantation in what he assumed was Chinese. Flexing his hands, no longer feeling the burn and stinging, he saw that where once there had been blistered flesh was nicely healed with a bit of a built up callous.

Feeling grateful he said, "Thanks ummmm" before blushing in embarrassment as he realized he did not recall either her house or name.

He could see her realizing the dilemma that he faced and started laughing. "Don't worry about it as I get that all the time from the other houses too. Just guess I am doing too good of a job staying in the background and being the randomly heard name" she finished with a smile. "Anyways, the name is Su Li and I am a 4th year like you….but in Ravenclaw of course" she finished while extending her right hand.

Harry shook her hand as she said, "and of course you are Harry Potter 4th year Gryff a.k.a. the boy who etcetera etcetera etcetera blah blah blah" with a smile on her face. Harry liked the feel of her hand in his, a firm shake, soft and warm in spots with callouses from working with something. Her humor made him relax.

"Thirsty?" she asked once they finished their greeting. With a nod of his head she called "Fitzy can you get me two Gatorades out of my bag…. screw that just bring the bag." In two blinks of an eye a house elf popped in with a gym bag, bowed and then left. "Thanks Fitzy" said Su as she rummaged around in her bag. Harry's seeker reflexes were quickly challenge as a plastic bottle was tossed at his face. Catching it he saw that is was a sports drink he had seen adverts for on the telly.

Seeing Harry's confusion, Su responded "Magic and potions may be fantastic but I'm sorry but pumpkin juice after exercise just blows." Su sat down Indian style and patted the ground "come on sit down and have a drink before you fall over."

Harry sat down and both took their time to finish their drinks in silence. Curiosity finally got the better of Harry as he asked, "so just what is this place exactly?"

"Well based on the family notes on Hogwarts, this was the armed combat training rooms for all houses though this one is the Gryffindor's arena. Squibs as well as wizards and witches trained here as part of the Hogwarts defenses until the major improvements of gun powder and artillery."

"Family notes?"

"Yeah…. since the mid 1600's there has always been a 'Li' at Hogwarts on a regular basis."

"You mean you are not from China?"

"A little more complicated than that. The Li family has a tradition of being ambassadors, diplomats and the like. So, in the late 70's and early 80's my father worked for the Hong Kong Embassy in London. So, I am a Brit but also a resident of Hong Kong. As his father did the same thing when he was born we can attend Hogwarts as we are quote unquote British Magicals. But the Li's overall have been doing this with Britain since formal ties were opened with China. The family has journals for each student and the years they attended school here and this was in the notes."

"Neat…and why are you in this room?"

"The one thing that this school lacks seriously is a good exercise program. I mean sure there are a lot of stairs to keep you fit but it is not enough. Come on, even the official sport of wizards only allows for seven players and even then, it does nothing to work out everything. So, I come down here, do a good work out, keep up with my martial arts forms."

"Martial arts?"

"Well Tai-Chi for relaxation and fitness. Then what the Brits would call Kung Fu, but I work with a few different styles. Then finally practice with the spear for the fun of it. How did you find this place?"

"ummmm…..I just wanted a place to vent to be honest." Harry hung his head down and sighed.

"Understood" Su said while getting up. "Follow me…you need to do a cool down."

Harry followed Su back through the hall towards the entrance and then into one of the locker rooms. Su checked to make sure he was following as they entered and smiled. Soon they were in what appeared to be a big shower area with various tubs and even a few saunas. Su quickly worked the taps on a tub big enough for two quidditch teams. Soon it was full of hot steaming water with a dense layer of bubbles on top. Harry quickly blushed and turned around when he saw that Su had already tossed her pants and t-shirt off to the side and was getting ready to remove her bra. Harry could hear not only his heart beat in his ears but also the sound of cloth hitting her discarded clothes and her entry in the tub. Trying to regain his composure he turned around to see a smiling Su with her head barely above the bubbles. Her eyes widened while she covered her mouth with her hands, while completely forgetting they were covered in suds.

"pffft" she said while trying to remove a face full of bubbles. "Sorry about that Harry….just so used to being in these rooms by myself…..uhhhh so you know you need to be ummmm starkers in these tubs…want me to turn around?" Su asked while trying to hide her own embarrassment.

Harry nodded and waited for her to turn around, trusting her not to peak or anything while he disrobed. 'Try not to think of the two of you being nude together … try not to think of her naked… try not' coursed through his head as he got in to the tub. 'She is way over there and not in arms reach' he kept reminding himself. Su turned around after he was up to his own neck in suds.

"Harry, just relax and enjoy" Su said with a sigh from the other side of the tub. Harry did so and after while he could feel all the tension in body slowly melt into the warmth of the tub. Even though the thought of Su being naked in the same tub brought some tension in that oh so special spot he tried not to dwell on it too much. Though he did have to wonder if his new favorite visual was her about to remove her bra would enter his dreams.

"So, Harry, mind if I ask some questions of the real you and not the myths that float about?"

"Like what?"

"Well, how about we start with why it took so long to get you sorted on the first night? Then we can proceed from there?"

"So, everything huh?" Harry said with a laugh.

"Yup…..and I promise to only record it in the family journal and will not tell anyone without your explicit permission too" Su replied while hold up her wand arm as if she was taking an oath.

Harry then proceeded to teller her about running into Malfoy on the train and not wanting to be in the same house as that prat. For the next hour, Harry told Su about all the trials and tribulations that he had gone through year after year. Su asking leading questions occasionally and gently prodding him to continue the story. With this he even told her the truth about Sirius. But she never showed a glimmer of doubt which greatly relieved him and allowed him to open up about everything, except his home life which he hid, until he finished with the events of the night.

"So, you believe me when I say that I did not enter the Tri-Wizard contest?"

"Of course….it was plain to see really. Krum, Delacour and Diggory were all pleased as can be when they left the hall while you walked up like you were facing a firing squad."

"Thanks…I really appreciate that….hey by chance do you have another Gatorade?"

"Sure…Hey Fitzy can you get my duffle bag again?"

Again, the house elf popped in and out while dropping off the bag. Su started to get up out of the tub to reach for the bag when she heard Harry's sharp gasp.

"oops…. seem to have short arms and no top…mind grabbing that for me?" she asked bashfully as she sunk back below the top of the bubbles.

Harry walked across the tub towards Su, his face an equal glow of bashfulness. The bubbles slowly sliding down his body and exposing his upper body. Su's eyes widened as she took in his form. The look of pleasure on her face slowly became one of concern as he got closer and she could make out the little details as they were exposed. As Harry leaned over to grab the bag, Su tentatively touched one of the many scars on his shoulders.

"What…" Su started as Harry quickly turned around and sat quickly back down hiding his shoulders. Harry's head hung down with his nose almost touching the bubbles.

"Tell me everything Harry…. please" Su paused "I will not judge you…others yes…but never you…ok? Please" she said while reaching out to him and holding her hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

Harry pondered this for a while. His thoughts a whirlwind while feeling comfortable but exposed. He slowly realized that she cared not for the myth that he was but for the person he really was and without judgement of him. Even Hermione or Ron, while caring in their own way, never asked even though they probably could see the signs of abuse. Reaching his decision, he started to talk about life at 4 Privet Lane, until he got his letter and the summers each year, though he could not look her in the face he told her everything. Being the house elf, the chores, the Harry Hunting, the beatings if he did better than Dudley, the beatings if the weather canceled a family outing, the beatings for whatever, life in the cupboard under the stairs and a locked bedroom with cat flap for food.

With a start, Harry realized that Su had gotten up and out of the tub and was marching out of the room cursing up a storm. Harry quickly looked for some towels and found them and a couple of fluffy robes. Wrapping one fluffy robe around him, he followed the sound of her cursing until he started hearing the clang of wood on metal. Harry entered the training area and froze at the site before him: there was Su beating each of the suits of armor in turn with the baseball bat. The bat striking one then the other, her body a blur of motion and the show stopper in it all was the bubbles that once covered her had disappeared with her motions. Harry had never heard the term "fear boner" but he now had a frame of reference if and when he did hear that term. How long he watched he did not now, but when Su collapsed to her knees Harry rushed over with the robe outstretched and draped it over her crouched body. Feeling this, Su pounced on Harry while wrapping her arms around him in a hug that would put Hermione to shame. He fell to the ground, his head bouncing off a stray piece of armor with a resounding thunk. He then managed to wrap the robe around her while she sobbed into his chest.

Between sobs he heard "I am so sorry Harry, I had no idea that that that…" Harry just held her and hugged her back with his hands rubbing her back reassuringly while she collected herself.

After ten minutes of this, Su looked up at Harry and then removed his glasses and brushed the hair away from his face so she could see his eyes clearly. Resting her chin on his chest she asked, "I need you to trust me and listen while I tell you some more about my family and I ok?" Harry nodded and Su smiled at this.

"My family is more than just ambassadors and diplomats to Britain. While we do this, part of our duties is to observe and report the goings on in magical Britain. This is not just the Ministry and the Wizengamot but also the attitudes of the country and to see what are the attitudes of the next generation of witches and wizards. From the age of five we are trained in observation and the art of conversation. At the age of ten we are trained in espionage. All the while we have been trained in family magic's, once we get a wand, and in martial arts from the age of five. The Ministry in Hong Kong has always been concerned about magical Britain because of the strength and influence they have on the magical world. So, we keep an eye out and an ear to the pulse of the nation to know what direction the wind is blowing and is going to blow in the near future."

"Our government has had a lot of concerns with the last war and are afraid that it was incomplete for some reason. Too many Death Eaters are in positions of influence and other signs are showing that the last Dark Lord may not be entirely gone. Unfortunately, you seem to be at the center of the storm. My family had guessed that from my reports, but what you have told me shows that is to be very true now. That you had been treated like you have and being in the Tri-Wizard…. well needless to say there are too many weird things for this not to be a coincidence."

"Every summer, my family and I, plus some others, go through the events at Hogwarts and review what happened. Needless to say, everyone is kind of excited about recapping your year with all the events. But one of the things we do is look at what is likely to happen in the next school year. Having heard about the Tri-Wizard Cup, we realized either this would be a dull year as scenario A or you entered as the Hogwarts champion as scenario B and even inserted into the contest as contestant number four for scenario C. We reviewed everything about the contest, from the history to the original rules and to the Ministry based rules as well."

Su paused and brought her arms up to his chest so she could rest her head there and asked him what was to be a life changing question. "So, knowing all this, and your past at Privet Lane, I would like to propose one of three options. First option is to get you out of the contest which is still possible. The second option is to let you compete as the dumbasses in the hall want you to. The third option is to let my family and I help you turn this contest on its head and leave Privet Lane for good" she finished with a wicked looking grin.

"So, tell me about option three" Harry asked with his typical lopsided grin.

Author Notes: For the Yanks amongst us some things for you

* Cricket bats are very oddly shaped and do have a good heft. Google it!

* Baseball is not a sport commonly played in Britain and the bats usually appear in just video games I am guessing (circa 1994) so Harry would be puzzled by it.

* "Every time he knocked a helm for six" in cricket if you hit the ball high and hard it will go out of the boundary and will count for six runs. By the way, the ref puts his arms straight up in the air like in Football, the kind you play with your hands, for a touchdown…which is six points too.


End file.
